Belonging
by bbykon
Summary: Kau bisa berjalan tak peduli arah untuk mencapai tujuanmu. Tanpa membawa apa-apa, hanya mengandalkan kedua kakimu yang terus berjalan tanpa lelah. Kau bisa berlari untuk mencapai tujuanmu lebih cepat. Tanpa terjatuh, hanya berharap waktu tak akan mengkhianatimu. #Jaehyun #Taeyong #Yuta #Jaeyong #Yutae #NCT


**Belonging**

 **By : bbykon**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **NCT**

 **Angst**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **Hey, I'm back ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya redup itu perlahan menerobos masuk melalui tirai berwarna gelap itu. Cukup untuk mengganggu sosok yang tertidur di bagian bawah ranjang tingkat itu. Karena gundukan dalam selimut itu bergerak tak nyaman. Bahkan tak perlu menunggu lama untuk sosok itu menyibakkan selimut tebal itu. Memperlihatkan wajah tampannya meski masih dalam kondisi muka bantalnya.

Sosok itu merogoh-rogoh meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Mencari benda persegi panjang miliknya. Untuk mengecek pukul berapa sekarang. 7:15.

Helaan nafas lolos begitu saja dan pemuda itu melempar ponselnya secara sembarang ke tempat tidur. Tanpa peduli untuk merapihkan sedikit tempat tidurnya, sosok itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk keluar kamar.

Suasana hening menyambut sosok berambut _blonde_ itu ketika kakinya melangkah keluar kamar. Ruang tamu masih sama seperti semalam ia meninggalkannya. Berantakan dengan beberapa barang berserakan dimana-mana. Lagi, sosok itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Sebelum berjalan dan mulai memunguti barang-barang yang berserakan.

Baginya, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengar omelan _leader_ -nya ketika sosok itu terbangun dan menemukan _dorm_ tercintanya dalam keadaan seperti kapal pecah.

Setelah memastikan ruang tamu cukup enak untuk dipandang, sosok itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kali ini menuju pintu kamar yang tepat berada di sebelah kamarnya. Tak peduli dengan tata krama mengetuk pintu, si tampan- _blonde_ langsung membuka pintu putih di depannya. Melongokkan kepala ke dalam ruangan yang tampak temaram itu. Tiga penghuni kamar itu masih asik bergelung dalam selimutnya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah untuk mendekati gundukan selimut yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Di sebuah ranjang _single-bed,_ hanya terlihat rambut hitam yang menyembul dari balik selimut itu. Melihat sosok yang masih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya di bawah selimut saja membuat dua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk lengkungan.

Ia berlutut di sebelah ranjang itu. Tangan besarnya bergerak perlahan untuk mengusak rambut hitam itu. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga sosok di dalam selimut bergerak.

"Pagi _hyung.._ " lengkungan itu semakin dalam, membuat lesung pipinya tampak begitu jelas. Senyuman itu muncul ketika sosok di dalam selimut menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Pagi, Jaehyunnie.." sosok di dalam selimut itu balas menyapa Jaehyun. Memaksakan senyum di tengah rasa kantuk yang masih menyerangnya.

"Masih jam 7, _hyung._ Kalau _hyung_ masih ingin tidur, tidur lah lagi. Aku hanya ingin memastikan _hyung_ tidur nyenyak semalam."

Sosok itu membuat pergerakan kecil sebelum benar-benar terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tangan yang tadi tertutupi selimut bermotif _sponge_ berwarna kuning itu bergerak untuk mencubit pipi Jaehyun.

"Tidak hyunniieee~ Aku sudah berjanji untuk memasak sarapan bersamamu kan."

Jaehyun tersenyum meski sakit saat sosok di hadapannya tak tanggung-tanggung mencubit pipi gembilnya dengan dua tangan sekaligus. "Oke. Ayo, _hyung._ Cuci mukamu dulu aku tunggu di dapur, oke?"

Jaehyun mengusak sekali lagi rambut hitam milik _hyung-_ nya itu sebelum beranjak untuk keluar kamar, menuju dapur.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, sosok manis bersurai hitam itu sudah bergabung bersama Jaehyun di dapur. Keduanya langsung sibuk dengan bahan-bahan yang tersedia di hadapan mereka. Menu sarapan kali ini adalah _sandwich_ , atas permintaan dari si bungsu kedua Chenle.

"Taeyong- _hyung,_ bisa ambilkan mayonnaise di lemari sana?"

"Oke."

Taeyong meninggalkan daging asap yang sedang ia iris tipis-tipis untuk mengambilkan mayonnaise. Tapi bibirnya langsung maju beberapa senti ketika pintu lemari ia buka.

"Siapa yang menaruh di atas sini sih?" nadanya terdengar pedas, tapi tangannya tetap berusaha mengambil botol kaca yang terletak cukup dalam dan berada di rak paling atas itu.

"Kemarin sih yang belanja Johnny- _hyung_ dan Doyoung- _hyung._ "

Mendengar yang belanja dua tiang listrik itu, bibir Taeyong semakin maju.

"Mereka menghinaku dan Taeil- _hyung_ kalau begini."

Kekehan Jaehyun menggema di dapur yang sepi itu. Pemuda _blonde_ itu segera menyudahi memotong saladnya dan memilih untuk menghampiri _hyung-_ nya yang masih dalam mode _ahjumma_ -nya. Seolah sengaja, tubuh Jaehyun mengukung tubuh Taeyong dari belakang saat tangan yang lebih panjang dari Taeyong meraih dengan begitu mudahnya botol kaca yang susah payah ia gapai dari tadi.

"Terima kasih _hyungie_ ~"

Entah kenapa Jaehyun mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Padahal kan ujung-ujungnya dia juga yang mengambil botol itu sendiri.

"Kau ikutan menghinaku seperti dua raksasa itu ya?" kedua mata itu menyipit, menatap Jaehyun tajam. Bukannya takut dibuatnya, Jaehyun malah terkekeh lagi. Kali ini tangannya mencubit pipi kanan Taeyong, gemas.

"Kau menggemaskan dengan ukuran tubuhmu seperti itu, _hyung_."

Kedua bola mata Taeyong mengerjap beberapa kali. "Ya!" sebelum serangan berupa cubitan pedas mampir di pinggang Jaehyun. Yang membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan karena baru saja merasakan cubitan maut Lee Taeyong.

"Jangan mentang-mentang terlahir dengan kalsium berlebih kau jadi mengejekku Jung Jaehyun jelek!"

Disela ringisannya, Jaehyun berujar. "Kau bilang aku tampan, _hyung_!"

"Kapan, hah?!"

"Sehari yang lalu?"

"Ish, kalau begitu sekarang saatnya kau terlihat jelek di mataku!"

"Oh ya? Kalau aku berhasil membuat para gadis dengan kamera besarnya itu terfokus padaku saat di bandara nanti?"

Bukannya berhenti, cubitan Taeyong makin bertubi-tubi menyerang tubuh Jaehyun. Kali ini pemuda _blonde_ itu bukan meringis kesakitan, melainkan tertawa keras sehingga bisa membangunkan penghuni _dorm_ yang lain kapan saja. Karena baginya wajah Taeyong yang memerah karena marah itu terlihat menggemaskan. Sangat menggemaskan.

Bahkan keduanya melupakan _sandwich_ yang seharusnya sudah mulai mereka buat sebelum suara tawa Jaehyun benar-benar membangunkan seisi penghuni _dorm._

.

.

.

Jaehyun yang sedari tadi sibuk mendengar ocehan Sicheng dalam Bahasa mandarin itu teralihkan perhatiannya ketika suara ketukan di pintu menyambutnya. Tubuh jangkung itu segera beranjak dari kasur hotel yang ia duduki sedari tadi untuk membukakan pintu karena ketukan itu tak berhenti dari tadi.

"Hei, _hyung._ " Senyum merekah terpampang di wajahnya ketika menemukan sosok Taeyong berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hyunnie! Temani aku makan di luar ya?"

Alis Jaehyun mengernyit. Matanya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 10 malam. Mereka memang baru kembali ke hotel setelah selesai dengan _event_ mereka di Jeju hari ini.

"Kau belum makan di bawah tadi?"

Taeyong menggeleng.

" _Hyuuunnnnggg_!"

Taeyong meringis ketika mendengar Jaehyun memanggilnya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Kubilang apa soal makan tepat waktu? Kalau lambungmu sakit seperti waktu itu bagaimana?"

Cengiran tanpa dosa Taeyong harusnya tak mempan bagi Jaehyun sekarang. Tapi, "Makanya temani aku makan sekarang! Si bodoh Yuta sibuk bermain _game_ di kamar para _maknae_ dengan Donghyuck."

Harusnya Jaehyun marah sedikit lama lagi karena Taeyong sudah melanggar janjinya untuk selalu makan tepat waktu. Tapi, melihat wajah Taeyong yang memelas padanya membuat helaan nafas lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, _hyung._ "

Jaehyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melewati Sicheng yang masih sibuk mengobrol dengan seseorang di seberang telepon sana. Ia merogoh kopernya beberapa saat sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"Sicheng, aku keluar sebentar ya. Kau tidur duluan saja kalau aku belum kembali setelah jam 12. Oh ya, salam buat Kun- _ge_."

Sicheng mengangkat jempolnya di udara, bahkan tak berpikiran untuk menoleh ke arahnya beberapa saat. Mengobrol dengan _gege_ kesayangannya itu bisa membuat Sicheng lupa dengan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Jaehyun buru-buru keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Kembali menemukan sosok Taeyong yang sedari tadi berdiri disana dengan senyuman yang merekah.

"Kenapa lama sekali mengambil dompetnya?" bibir itu maju sedikit, membuat Jaehyun salah fokus karenanya.

"Siapa yang mengambil dompet? Kan _hyung_ yang mengajakku keluar malam-malam begini. _Hyung_ yang bayar dong harusnya."

Bibir itu semakin maju, membuat kedua bola mata Jaehyun hilang, tertutupi oleh lengkungan ke bawah. Tangannya kemudian bergerak untuk memakaikan barang yang ia cari di kopernya tadi dan memakaikannya di kepala Taeyong.

Taeyong berusaha melihat apa yang tengah Jaehyun pakaikan di kepalanya dengan memutar bola matanya ke atas. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Jaehyun sekarang.

"Ini apa?"

"Topi, _hyung_. Masih bertanya lagi."

Taeyong mencubit pelan perut Jaehyun. Bukannya meringis, pemuda _blonde_ itu malah tertawa. Membuat Taeyong makin keki dan memilih berjalan duluan meninggalkan Jaehyun.

Beberapa langkah Taeyong sudah berjalan menjauh, Jaehyun hanya memperhatikan sosok itu dan tak beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Sampai saat Taeyong membalikkan badannya dan menatapnya tak percaya, tawa Jaehyun lagi-lagi meledak.

"Jung Jaehyun menyebalkan! Harusnya aku mengajak Taeil- _hyung_ saja!" dari ujung lorong sana, Lee Taeyong berteriak kesal. Sementara Jaehyun, buru-buru menghampiri _hyung_ -nya itu sebelum Taeyong benar-benar pergi ke kamar Taeil dan meminta tetua grup mereka untuk menemaninya keluar.

Tentu tak lupa memakai topi serupa yang Taeyong kenakan di kepalanya. Dengan senyum polosnya, ia menarik tangan Taeyong yang masih menatapnya kesal. Biarlah. Menyogoknya dengan eskrim bisa melunturkan cemberut di wajah manis _hyung-_ nya itu.

.

.

.

Jaehyun sungguh tak percaya, saat sosok yang ia kenal cukup baik itu mengucapkan nama grupnya di sebuah acara penghargaan bergengsi. Kakak dari si kelinci itu baru saja menyebut nama grupnya. Iya, nama grupnya!

Jaehyun tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat ketika kakinya melangkah menuju panggung. Untuk menjadi pusat perhatian dari ribuan orang yang hadir di tempat itu. Otot senyumnya mengeluarkan senyum kaku, _nervous_.

Kedua bola matanya melirik Taeyong yang sudah banjir air mata dan tengah menangkan dirinya sebelum memberikan sepatah dua patah kata atas penghargaan yang mereka terima. Benar saja, pemuda kelahiran 1995 itu bahkan tak bisa menahan dirinya ketika nama Lee Sooman _sonsaengnim_ keluar dari bibirnya. Semua member NCT tahu, sosok paruh baya itu lah yang masih mempercayai Taeyong meskipun rumor masa lalunya hampir merusak Taeyong. Dan semuanya tahu bagaimana Taeyong sangat berterima kasih pada sosok Lee Sooman _sonsaengnim_.

Saat Taeyong menoleh ke arahnya, Jaehyun memberikan sebuah senyuman. Mencoba menyemangati _hyung_ -nya itu dari jauh.

Ketika Sicheng maju ke depan untuk ikut memberikan sepatah dua patah kata dalam Bahasa ibunya, Jaehyun tetap mengikuti pergerakan _leader_ grup mereka. Dan saat pemuda itu beringsut ke belakang, tangannya berusaha menggapai sosok itu. Mengusap belakang kepala pemuda Lee itu sesaat, berharap itu bisa sedikit menenangkannya.

Rasanya Jaehyun ingin memeluk pemuda itu sekarang. Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

Di belakang panggung, Jaehyun pikir ia bisa langsung merengkuh tubuh kecil itu. Sayangnya, mereka harus melakukan _interview._

"Dari awal kami sudah menebak, jika kami menerima penghargaan, Taeyong- _hyung_ lah yang pertama akan menangis. Ternyata, malam ini Taeyong- _hyung_ benar-benar menangis."

Jaehyun bermaksud menggoda _hyung_ -nya itu. Sengaja. Agar ia bisa mendengar ocehan tak terima _leader_ -nya itu saat di ruang ganti mereka nanti.

Karena tampaknya Taeyong sudah cukup tenang, sehingga tak ada lagi yang harus ditenangkan. Terlebih saat mereka melakukan _group-hugged_ , Jaehyun melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Taeyong dengan erat, meremasnya pelan.

Sebelum ia mendengar suara Taeyong dengan nada melengkingnya yang memarahinya atas ucapannya saat _interview_ barusan. Tentu dengan tangan yang siap menyerangnya dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

.

.

.

Besok mereka _free_. Semua anggota. Hal langka itu dimanfaatkan oleh belasan kepala yang tinggal di satu rumah itu untuk sekedar _refreshing_ dengan menonton bersama. Memadati ruang tamu sederhana seperti ikan pindang hanya untuk berebut menonton layar persegi panjang. Ditemani _popcorn_ dan beberapa _snack_ lainnya yang dibeli Taeil dan Doyoung sebelumnya.

"Aaaah, kenapa film itu?" Taeyong, yang duduk di sudut sofa berhimpit dengan tubuh Yuta dan Ten meringkuk. Melihat judulnya saja sudah bagaikan neraka baginya. Jaehyun yang duduk di bawah kakinya terkekeh.

"Jangan memelukku sepanjang film ya. Kau selalu berakhir tertidur dan membuat jejak menjijikkan di bajuku setiap kita menonton film horror."

Sebuah bantal melayang di depan wajah Yuta. Membuat Jaehyun tertawa lepas. Mentertawakan pemuda Jepang itu adalah salah satu hal yang Jaehyun senangi. Apalagi tertawa di atas penderitaan pemuda itu.

Kejam memang.

"Pergi sana! Biar Jaehyun saja yang disini! Jaehyun tak pernah protes jika aku memeluknya sepanjang film!"

Jaehyun melirik Taeyong yang mulai mendorong Yuta agar pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat singgasananya. Sayangnya, bokong Yuta seperti sudah dilem oleh perekat hingga tak beranjak sedikit pun dari sana. Atau mungkin karena tenaga Taeyong yang bahkan tak cukup untuk menggeser tubuh Yuta sedikit pun.

" _Aish,_ kalian berisik. Aku mau di dekat Hansol- _hyung_ dan Johnny _-hyung_ saja!"

Melihat Ten tak tahan dengan pertengkaran mantan teman sekamar itu, dan beranjak dari sebelah Taeyong, Jaehyun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk pindah ke samping pemuda Lee itu.

"Ssssst! Filmnya sudah mulai! Diam atau tak ada acara nonton malam ini dan kalian semua masuk ke kamar!"

Jika Kim Dongyoung sudah angkat bicara, apalagi dengan dua bola mata yang melotot tajam seperti itu, Taeyong dan Yuta yang biasanya masih bisa membantah memilih pasrah mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka.

"Hyunniiieee~" Taeyong merengek, tapi dengan berbisik agar tak kena omel Doyoung lagi.

"Ya, _hyung_?" Jaehyun berpura-pura cuek, tak memalingkan wajahnya dari layar TV di depannya.

"Jadi gulingku selama dua jam ke depan ya?"

 _Selamanya juga rela kok, hyung_. Ingin rasanya Jaehyun membiarkan kata itu keluar dari bibirnya. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa.

"Sini, _hyung_."

Jaehyun merentangkan tangannya. Tentu disambut pekikan gembira Taeyong yang langsung memeluk tubuh Jaehyun saat itu juga. Membuat Jaehyun terkekeh dan mengacak-ngacak surai hitam milik sosok yang sudah seperti koala, bergelayut seperti itu padanya.

"Kalau mau tidur di kamar saja, Lee Taeyong."

"Sendiri? Disaat Doyoung dan Donghyuck menonton di luar? Kau bercanda, _bakamoto_."

"Dasar pengecut."

"Biar, yang penting aku tak mengganggumu. Puas?"

"DIAM!"

Kim Dongyoung lagi-lagi mengakhiri pertengkaran duo 1995-line itu. Beruntung Seo Youngho tak ikutan menambah rusuh 95-line itu.

.

.

.

Persiapan _comeback_ kali ini sangat menguras tenaga. Harusnya Jaehyun mengkhawatirkan Mark yang terus-menerus memiliki jadwal padat tanpa mendapat istirahat yang cukup. Tapi yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya adalah sosok kurus yang terus menerus berlatih di depan kaca. Meski yang lain sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai ruang latihan.

Jaehyun memang termasuk diantara yang sudah menyerah dan memilih beristirahat sejenak dengan bersender di kaca ruang latihan. Tapi matanya tak ikut beristirahat dan tetap mengikuti setiap pergerakan Taeyong.

Bahkan sampai sesi latihan selesai, di saat Mark dan Donghyuck harus kembali ke _dorm_ karena tidur bagi mereka sangat penting agar tak menghambat pertumbuhan keduanya, kedua bola mata Jaehyun tak sekali pun lepas dari sosok yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam serta _snapback_ hitam itu.

"Jae," tarikan tangan dari belakangnya baru lah yang membuat perhatiannya teralih. Jaehyun memutar tubuhnya dan bertemu pandang dengan Sicheng. "temani aku beli _teokbokki_ ya? Aku lapar lagi setelah latihan."

Jaehyun mengangkat satu alisnya. Tumben Sicheng memintanya. Biasanya, kalau tidak Taeyong _,_ ia akan lari pada Yuta dan merengek agar _ssan-namja_ itu menemaninya membeli makanan favorit keduanya selain _chicken_.

"Oke."

Tapi ini Sicheng, siapa yang bisa menolak anak polos yang lebih terlihat sebagai _maknae_ jika dibandingkan dengan Donghyuck sekalipun?

Tak lama, keduanya hanya keluar beberapa saat. Jaehyun tak makan, ia juga tak tahu kenapa. Biasanya ia tak bisa menahan perutnya untuk bergejolak minta diisi jika sudah ada makanan di hadapannya. Tapi nyatanya, ia hanya menatap layar ponselnya sementara Sicheng melahap _teokbokki_ dengan rakus.

"Jae, kalau dibungkus itu gak enak, loh. Kenapa gak makan disini?" dengan mulut penuh _teokbokki_ , dan dengan Bahasa Korea yang masih sulit dimengerti, Sicheng sukses membuat Jaehyun kesusahan menangkap apa yang pemuda China itu ucapkan.

"Aku ingin memakannya bersama Taeyong- _hyung_. Ia masih di ruang latihan katanya."

Sicheng hanya mengangguk sesaat sebelum kembali larut dalam hidangan di hadapannya. Sementara Jaehyun kembali mengecek _group chat_ mereka untuk memastikan siapa saja yang sudah kembali ke _dorm._ Dari sembilan orang yang latihan hari ini, minus ia dan Sicheng, baru lima orang yang sudah kembali ke _dorm._ Itu sih atas informasi dari tetua grup mereka, Moon Taeil.

Jaehyun dan Sicheng berpisah di depan tempat _teokbokki_. Sicheng menghentikan taksi dan kembali ke _dorm,_ sementara Jaehyun menyusuri jalan yang sama seperti tadi untuk kembali ke ruang latihan dengan sekantung plasti berisi _teokbokki_ di tangannya.

Harusnya ia menuruti kata Sicheng untuk memakan _teokbokki_ -nya disana. Karena rasanya _teokbokki_ yang ada di tangannya akan terabaikan setelahnya.

Karena orang yang seharusnya memakan _teokbokki_ bersamanya sudah melahap makanan lain, yang tentu jauh lebih baik dari _teokbokki_. Dengan senyum merekah yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Jaehyun tak pernah melihat Taeyong tersenyum seperti itu saat bersamanya.

Rasanya sakit. Karena bukan dirinya lah yang bisa membuat Taeyong tersenyum seperti itu. Melainkan orang lain. Menyesal, tapi ia bisa apa?

Harusnya Jaehyun tahu, ia sudah terlalu jauh melangkah di jalan yang salah. Harusnya Jaehyun sadar, ia sudah tersesat karena terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Harusnya Jaehyun ingat, bahwa tempat tujuannya tak lagi membukakan pintu untuknya. Meskipun Jaehyun berusaha sebanyak mungkin, berulang kali tersesat, terus berjalan, jika akhirnya ia sampai, tempat tujuannya sudah mengunci pintu untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

.

.

 _Jaehyun meletakkan sandwich terakhir di piring besar yang berada di tengah meja makan. Mark, Taeil dan Sicheng bahkan sudah menyomot Sandwich kedua mereka._

 _"_ _Lee Taeyong! Kenapa kau membiarkan Donghyuck yang membangunkanku?"_

 _"_ _Ish, hyung! Kau harusnya berterima kasih mendengar suara indahku di pagi hari! Mark-hyung sangat berterima kasih mendengarnya setiap pagi."_

 _Ucapan maknae itu disambut oleh bocah Kanada yang memutar bola matanya malas. Juga Yuta, si pelaku pemrotesan yang menatap maknae grupnya seolah sosok itu memiliki dua kepala._

 _"_ _Aku sibuk, bodoh. Duduk lah dan berhenti membuat polusi suara di pagi hari."_

 _Taeyong menarik tangan Yuta dan memaksa pemuda itu duduk di sebelah Taeil._

 _"_ _Kau harusnya merasa bersalah! Bahkan kau melupakan ritual pagi kita!"_

 _Taeil yang duduk di samping Yuta tersedak. Membuat Sicheng buru-buru menyodorkan segelas air putih pada teman sekamarnya itu._

 _"_ _Apa?!" Taeyong berkacak pinggang. "Oh iya, aku lupa."_

 _Jaehyun bisa melihat bagaimana Yuta tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar._

 _"_ _Auw!"_

 _"_ _Maaf ya, Nakamoto-san. Aku lupa kalau biasanya aku menendangmu sampai kau terjatuh dari tempat tidur agar kau terbangun dari tidur tampanmu. Sekarang, makan dan jangan banyak bicara."_

 _Yuta memutar bola matanya. "Setidaknya kau mengakui aku tampan."_

 _Jaehyun tidak suka, saat rona merah itu menghiasi pipi Taeyong._

 ** _Kenapa bukan ia? Yang membuat rona merah itu muncul disana?_**

 _._

 _Jaehyun dan Taeyong kembali pukul 12 malam lewat lima belas menit. Lebih tepatnya karena manajer mereka mengomel di telepon dan menyuruh mereka segera kembali._

 _"_ _Jae, sebentar." Tangan Taeyong menahan Jaehyun agar berhenti di kamar para maknae._

 _"_ _Ada apa, hyung?"_

 _Taeyong menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, menyuruh Jaehyun untuk diam. Alis Jaehyun bertaut saat Taeyong mendekatkan telignanya ke pintu hotel._

 _Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik, lima detik.._

 _"_ _Nakamoto Yuta! Keluar dari sana dan kembali ke kamar! Kau sudah mencuri waktu tidur aegi-deul kita! Berhenti membawa pengaruh yang buruk bagi Mark dan Donghyuck! Ya! Bakamoto! Cepat keluar!"_

 _Jaehyun melongo saat Taeyong mengamuk di depan kamar para maknae. Apakah hyung-nya ini lupa sekarang sudah tengah malam? Apa yang Taeyong lakukan bisa mengganggu penghuni kamar yang lain. Tapi tampaknya hyung-nya itu tak peduli dengan hal itu sekarang._

 _Pintu hotel perlahan terbuka, namun sosok yang Taeyong cari tak keluar, melainkan Mark yang memasang senyum kakunya. Tampaknya takut kalau Taeyong akan marah lebih parah lagi saat tak menemukan siapa yang ia cari._

 _"_ _Ya! Bakamoto! Aku tahu kau sembunyi di dalam kamar mandi, keluar cepat!" Taeyong bahkan tak menghiraukan Mark. Ia menyeruak masuk dan menangkap basah Yuta yang benar-benar sembunyi di dalam kamar mandi. Tanpa ampun, ia menyeret pemuda itu keluar dengan menjewer telinganya._

 _"_ _Hei, kau bisa merusak aset berhargaku, tahu!"_

 _"_ _Telingamu tak kau gunakan sewajarnya, kau tahu?! Harusnya kau sudah keluar saat aku meneriakkan namamu dari tadi. Dan seharusnya kau ingat pesanku untuk berhenti mengajak para maknae bermain diatas jam sebelas malam!"_

 _"_ _Kau ini seperti ibu mereka saja."_

 _"_ _Apa?!"_

 _"_ _Dan aku ayahnya, tentu saja. Aku tahu itu dengan sangat baik, terima kasih. Tak perlu memberitahuku lagi."_

 _"_ _Kau. Tidur. Diluar. Malam. Ini. Bakamoto. Sialan!"_

 _Haruskah Jaehyun tertawa? Melihat Yuta hyung disiksa seperti itu oleh Taeyong-hyung? Atau haruskah Jaehyun menangis?_

 ** _Kenapa bukan ia yang menjadi ayah Mark dan Donghyuck? Dan Taeyong menjadi ibu dari keduanya?_**

 _._

 _Jaehyun mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh sudut di ruang ganti. Setelah ia berganti pakaian, ia tak menemukan sosok Taeyong dimana pun. Padahal sebentar lagi mereka harus bersiap untuk tampil._

 _"_ _Mark, lihat Taeyong-hyung?" Jaehyun bertanya pada bocah Kanada yang sedari tadi berbagi earphone dengan Donghyuck._

 _"_ _Tidak, hyung. Ngomong-ngomong, Yuta-hyung juga tidak kelihatan dari tadi."_

 _Harusnya Jaehyun tak terus melangkahkan kakinya saat tahu Yuta juga tak ada di saat yang bersamaan saat Taeyong hilang._

 _Karena apa yang ia lihat hanya membuatnya semakin tersesat di jalan yang salah yang sudah ia lalui selama ini._

 _Di kamar mandi yang sepi, Jaehyun melihat dua sosok yang menghilang dari ruang ganti NCT secara tiba-tiba. Jaehyun melihatnya, bagaimana punggung Taeyong terlihat rapuh di dalam pelukan Yuta. Jaehyun mendengarnya, bisikan-bisikan yang berisikan kalimat penenang yang keluar tanpa henti dari bibir Yuta. Jaehyun merasakannya, sesuatu yang tak mungkin ia dapatkan._

 ** _Kenapa bukan dirinya? Yang sadar bahwa Taeyong belum sepenuhnya melepas semua bebannya dengan tangisan di atas panggung tadi?_**

 _._

 _Taeyong memang akan selalu jatuh tertidur, setelah kelelahan menjerit setiap penampakan muncul. Padahal, ia hampir tak membuka matanya sedikit pun selama film berlangsung._

 _"_ _Apa popcornnya habis? Kita akan lanjut film kedua nih."_

 _"_ _Mau kubuatkan snack makan malam?" Doyoung menawarkan diri._

 _"_ _Oh, kau memang yang terbaik, Doyoung. Kalau Taeil-hyung belum menembakmu, mungkin aku yang akan menembakmu duluan." Jaehyun terkekeh, saat melihat Ten menggoda Doyoung. Terlebih saat sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di wajahnya._

 _"_ _Jae, bantu aku ya? Taeil-hyung, kau juga. Angkat bokong malasmu dari sana."_

 _Jaehyun melirik Taeyong sesaat. Karena sosok itu sudah tak memeluknya lagi, seharusnya tak masalah jika ia meninggalkan tempat di sampingnya. Lagipula sosok itu sudah tertidur, ia tidak akan berteriak histeris jika menemukan gulingnya lenyap dari sampingnya._

 _Tapi Jaehyun tak ingin._

 _"_ _Jung Jaehyun, cepat! Kasian para maknae menunggu! Anak-anak ayam itu sudah kelaparan!"_

 _Tapi tak ada yang bisa membantu titah baginda ratu Kim Dongyoung._

 _Jaehyun kembali ke ruang tamu, dengan dua mangkok penuh kentang goreng di tangannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti di tengah-tengah. Matanya menangkap tempat yang seharusnya kosong itu sudah ditempati orang lain. Sosok yang seharusnya berada di sebelah kanan Taeyong kali ini pindah ke sisi kirinya._

 _Memeluk tubuh Taeyong yang sudah ditutupi selimut tebal bergambar mobil. Selimut yang Jaehyun hapal pasti punya teman sekamarnya._

 _Jika tahu membantu Doyoung artinya memberikan tempatnya secara cuma-cuma untuk Yuta, harusnya Jaehyun mencoba membantah perintah Doyoung tadi._

 ** _Kenapa bukan ia yang menyelimuti tubuh yang meringkuk mencari kehangatan itu? Dan memeluknya, memberikan kenyamanan di saat Taeyong tertidur?_**

 _._

Jaehyun menatap kosong dua insan yang tengah tertawa lepas di balik kaca pintu yang menghalanginya dengan keduanya. Tangannya meremas plastik di tangannya semakin erat setiap Yuta memasukkan suapan demi suapan makanan itu ke dalam mulut Taeyong.

" _Kau bisa berjalan tak peduli arah untuk mencapai tujuanmu. Tanpa membawa apa-apa, hanya mengandalkan kedua kakimu yang terus berjalan tanpa lelah. Kau bisa berlari untuk mencapai tujuanmu lebih cepat. Tanpa terjatuh, hanya berharap waktu tak akan mengkhianatimu. Tapi seseorang bisa mencapai tempat tujuanmu begitu saja. Tanpa perlu tersesat, tanpa perlu berlari. Seseorang bisa saja membuka pintu itu, dan menguncinya dari dalam. Membuatmu yang terlambat datang tak memiliki kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Simple. Karena ia memiliki apa yang tak kau miliki."_

Jika Jaehyun mendengarkan akal pikirannya yang terus-menerus memintanya untuk berhenti, mungkin rasanya tak akan sesakit ini. Jika hatinya tak terus membisikkan kata maju, Jaehyun tak harus terlihat seperti idiot seperti ini.

 ** _Karena Lee Taeyong bukan miliknya. Sejak awal, Lee Taeyong memang bukan miliknya._**

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Apa ini? -_- Dateng-dateng malah bawa cerita _angst_. Broken!Jaeyong lagi. Bener-bener bentar lagi dipecat jadi anak sama papih-mamih.

Heeeeyy~ Long time no see? Berapa lama aku gak ngepost sesuatu di akun ini. _Big thanks_ buat **kjsykjkhkdgjjc07** yang mau mengambil alih akun ini. Karena akun ini jadi milik bersama, aku bakal berpikiran buat ganti nama akunnya, hehe.

Btw, ini saya, **bbykon** kkkk. Iya, saya yang udah php-in kalian dengan ff yang banyak gak kelar itu -_- seriusan, saya sibuk banget nget nget ngets. Aku benar-benar dikejar sama SKS. Jadi mau gak mau ya buka laptop buat ngerjain tugas, nulis laporan, dsb. Boro-boro dah _fangirling-_ an Jaeyong. Jaeyong moments yang bejibun di MAMA kemarin aja aku lewatin gara-gara gak pulang dan ngedekem di kostan. Mana gak sempet streaming gara-gara lembur di kampus T.T untung ada mbak **kjsykjkhkdgjjc07** yang setia banget spoilerin moment Jaeyong di MAMA padahal aku belom nonton sama sekali.

Oh ya, aku gak tahu kapan lagi bisa buka akun ini. Buuuutt, bakalan ada **kjsykjkhkdgjjc07** yang ngurusin akun ini kok, hehe. Aku mungkin bakalan muncul tiba-tiba. Tapi gak bisa sering-sering. Aku butuh refreshing dari tugas yang numpuk, hehe.

 _Last for not least, review pelase? ^^_


End file.
